Queen meets Nerd
by XxShiro777xX
Summary: What happen if the school queen has a crush on the schools biggest nerd. And how does the youngest Hitsugaya knows Momo's biggest secret. HitsuHina, GinMatsu, OCxOC and many more.
1. Chapter 1

**Author**- This is mine first HitsuHina story and I love them so much. AznVKai and my other favorite author inspired me to write so thank you guys. Sadly Tito Kubo owns it not me but if I did Hitsugaya would have married Hinamori already. Also Hitsugaya look like how he looks when Ichigo his powers fused with his fullbring.

"Talking" "**Singing**"

Beep! Beep! Beep! Suddenly a fist hit the object that was making the noise. A white haired boy got out of bed and groggily walked to the bathroom. He turns on the lights only to find his younger twin asleep in the tub. The only difference between them is that the younger one has long hair that reaches his back. He gentle shucks him to wake up but he showed no sign of waking up so he pours steamy hot water in a cup and poured it on his brother.

"Hot, hot, hot" the younger boy said as he jumps out of the tub.

"Get out and dress, Shiro" the older boy said.

"Hai, hai Onii-san" Shiro said.

Toshiro Hitsugaya and Shiro Hitsugaya are brothers who lost their mother after Shiro came out and their father died protecting them when a bugler came and robbed them. None of their family members wanted them because they said they were cursed. They're only 15 and they work at a café. Toshiro is a nerd in school and everybody is afraid of him except some people, but today Toshiro is happy because his brother is finally out of the hospital.

"Oi Shiro, you have to wear your uniform" Toshiro said as he looks at his baby brother.

"Well to bad because I'm not" Shiro said as he sticks his tongue out at him.

Toshiro just ignored his remark and looked at how he's dressed. Shiro is wearing a banged that goes from his nose to his toes (the ones that boxers wear on their hand) and a sweater that is turquoise/teal and white (like the ones Tsunayoshi wears) with a watermelon on the front of his sweater and a star on his back, on the right arm sleeve it has the word hope on it. He also has turquoise/teal sweat pants with chains hanging down from his right side of his pants, he also has head phones that are also turquoise/teal. As Toshiro was looking at Shiro, Shiro looked at how Toshiro was dressed. He wearied a black uniform jacket with a white shirt under it, he also wearied black pants too.

"Let's hurry up before were late" Toshiro said as he goes to the door.

"But what about food" Shiro said as he runs after his brother.

"There no time" Toshiro said as he put on his shoes.

"But I'm hungry" Shiro said as he also put on his shoes.

"To bad" Toshiro said as he leaves.

"Hey, Momo-chan" a busty blond hair teenager said.

A brown hair teen stops and turns around to see her best friend running down the hallway. Once she stops the blond hair teen grabbed Momo's hand and ran to the front of the school.

"Look Momo-chan, they're also came to this school" Matsumoto said as she points to the group of boys.

As Momo was looking at the boys she was looking for one particular boy. So once she found him she signs a relief sign but then blushed.

"Hey Rangiku-chan, Momo-chan" a black haired girl said.

"Hey Rukia" was all Rangiku said.

"What are you looking at" Rukia said.

"The guys" Rangiku said.

"So what, there are just a bunch of nerds" the black hair girl said.

But before Rangiku could say something back at her the bell rang signaling the start of school so everybody stop what they were doing and went into school. But once the girls went into the classroom they heard a lot of talking of a new student. They weren't surprise but Rangiku was the one who told everybody about it last week.

"Ok class take a seat" the white haired teacher said and so everybody did.

"Today we have a new student just our school, he was in the hospital for a long time so can you guys please don't hurt him" the teacher said.

"Yes Ukitake-sensei" everybody said in union.

"You can come in" Ukitake said.

The door open a white hair boy came in, he shocked everybody with his close resemblance to Toshiro.

"Ohayo minna, my name is Shiro Hitsugaya" Shiro said as he bows.

"Ok Shiro you can set next to Yuki, Yuki raise your hand" Ukitake said and Yuki did so. Shiro just went over there and sat right next to her. He turns around and smiled at her and she did nothing so he turned and smile to Hinamori.

The bell rings and everybody rushes out the class except for Momo, Rangiku, and Rukia. Momo was packing all her things until she heard a voice.

"Hello, I'm Shiro" Shiro said.

"Hello" Momo hesitantly said.

"I saw you looking at my brother this morning and I was wondering if you like him" Shiro said without hesitating.

"W-w-what are you t-talking about" Momo said.

"So you do" Shiro said.

"First of all who is your brother" Rukia said but as soon as she said that Toshiro same in.

"Speaking of the devil, onii-san come here" Shiro said as he calls his brother.

"No now hurry up music calls is starting" Toshiro said.

"Ok, see yo-" Shiro turns around only to find nobody there.

"Hurry up" Toshiro said.

"Hai" Shiro says as he runs after his brother. As Shiro and Toshiro runs to class Shiro tripped and fell on something soft. He put his hand and squeezes it to see what it only to get slap in the face.

"Gomen" Shiro said. The girl turned red once she saw him and ran away.

Toshiro and Shiro ran in the classroom one second before the bell rang and sign.

"Alright class set down" a brown haired man said and so they did.

"Today you guys are going to sing in a group" the teacher said.

"Yea!" Shiro said everybody just laughed at his sudden outburst.

"And there is the first person to sing now come" the teacher said.

"Um… kyoraku-sensei can onii-san and Ichigo come sing with me" Shiro said as he goes behind a piano.

"Knock yourself out" was all he said as he goes to his desk and bring his sake out. Toshiro came down glaring at Shiro while Ichigo is planning to bet Shiro up. Everybody died down to see the geeks make a fool of themselves.  
>Shiro starts to sing:<p>

**This one's for you and me, **(Shiro starts playing the piano)**  
>living out our dreams<br>We're all right where we should be  
>Lift my arms out wide, I open my eyes<br>And now all I wanna see  
>Is a sky full of lighters<br>A sky full of lighters  
>Toshiro starts to sing:<br>By the time you hear this I will have already spiralled  
>up<br>I would never do nothing to let you cowards my  
>world up<br>If I was you, I would duck, or get struck like  
>lightening,<br>Fighters keep fighting, put your lighters up, point em'  
>skyward uh<br>Had a dream I was king, I woke up, still king?  
>This rap game's nipple is mine for the milking,<br>Till nobody else even fucking feels me, till' it kills  
>me<br>I swear to god I'll be the illest in this music  
>There is or there ever will be, disagree?<br>Feel free, but from now on I'm refusing to ever give up  
>The only thing I ever gave up is using. No more<br>excuses.  
>Excuse me if my head is too big for this building<br>And pardon me if I'm a cocky prick but you cocks are  
>slick<br>Poppin shit on how you flipped ya life around, crock-  
>of-shit<br>Who you dicks try to kid, flipped dick, you did the  
>opposite<br>You stayed the same, cause cock backwards is still cock  
>you pricks<br>I love it when I tell em shove it  
>Cause it wasn't that long ago when Marshall sat, luster<br>lacked, flustered  
>Cuz he couldn't cut mustard, muster up nothing<br>Brain fuzzy, cause he's buzzin', woke up from that buzz  
>Now you wonder why he does it, how he does it<br>Wasn't cause he had buzzards circle around his head  
>Waiting for him to drop dead, was it?<br>Or was it, cause them bitches wrote him off  
>Little hussy ass fusses, cause f-ck it, guess it<br>doesn't matter now, does  
>it<br>What difference it make?  
>What it take to get it through your thick skulls<br>As if this aint some bullshit  
>People don't usually come back this way<br>From a place that was dark as I was in  
>Just to get to this place<br>Now let these words be like a switch blade to a haters  
>rib cage<br>And let it be known from this day forward  
>I wanna just say thanks cause your hate is what gave me<br>the strength  
>So let em bic's raise cause I came with 5'9? but I feel<br>like I'm 6'8?  
>Shiro starts to sing:<br>This one's for you and me, living out our dreams  
>We're all right where we should be<br>Lift my arms out wide, I open my eyes  
>And now all I wanna see<br>Is a sky full of lighters  
>A sky full of lighters<br>Ichigo starts to sing:  
>By the time you hear this I'll probably already be<br>outtie  
>I advance like going from toting iron to going and<br>buying 4 or 5 of the  
>homies the iron man Audi<br>My daddy told me slow down, boy, you goin to blow it  
>And I aint gotta stop the beat a minute<br>To tell Shady I love him the same way that he did Dr  
>Dre on the Chronic<br>Tell him how real he is or how high I am  
>Or how I would kill for him for him to know it<br>I cried plenty tears, my daddy got a bad back  
>So it's only right that I right till he can march right<br>into that post office  
>and tell em to hang it up<br>Now his career's Lebron's jersey in 20 years  
>I'll stop when I'm at the very top<br>You shitted on me on your way up  
>It's 'bout to be a scary drop<br>Cause what goes up must come down  
>You going down on something you don't wanna see like a<br>hairy box  
>Every hour, happy hour now<br>Life is wacky now  
>Used to have to eat the cat to get the pussy<br>Now I'm just the cats meoww, ow  
>Classic now, always down for the catch weight like<br>Pacquiao  
>Ya'll are doomed<br>I remember when T-Pain aint wanna work with me  
>My car starts itself, parks itself and autotunes<br>Cause now I'm in the Aston  
>I went from having my city locked up<br>To getting treated like Kwame Kilpatrick  
>And now I'm fantastic<br>Compared to a weed high  
>And y'all niggas just gossipin' like bitches<br>on a radio and TV  
>See me, we fly<br>Y'all buggin out like Wendy Williams staring at a bee-  
>hive<br>And how real is that  
>I remember signing my first deal and now I'm the second<br>best I can  
>deal with that<br>Now Bruno can show his ass,  
>without the MTV awards gag<strong>

**Shiro starts to sing:  
>You and I know what it's like to be kicked down<br>Forced to fight  
>But tonight we're alright<br>So hold up your lights  
>Let it shine<strong>

**Cause this one's for you and me,  
>living out our dreams<br>We're all right where we should be  
>Lift my arms out wide, I open my eyes<br>And now all I wanna see  
>Is a sky full of lighters<br>A sky full of lighters**

Everybody was speechless after hearing that and the all applauded as some got out of they're seats.

**Onii**-older brother, **Sensei**-teacher

**Author**- I had a fun time writing this and I hope you like it, please review thank you *bows*.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author**- I'm very glad that I got reviews and I thank you **AznVKai, Reader-Favs, XD, and dragonfirenightfang** *gives them HitsuHina plushies*. But don't worry I'm just getting started with this story and there is going to be more people too.

To **AznVKai**- Thank you for that, I'm relief and glad to hear that from you and thanks for the heads up. I also know I'm jumping the gun but don't worry I got it.

To **dragonfirenightfang**- Don't worry Kusaka is going to be in it with a surprise.

Anyway not to be mean, onward to the story. The anime is mine but insisted Tito Kubo but if it was mine I would have shared it with my fellow authors that loves HitsuHina. XD

"Talking"

Quote of the day:

"_If you were to turn into a snake tomorrow _

_and begin devouring humans,  
>and from the same mouth you started <em>

_devouring humans, you cried out_

'_I love you', would I still be able to _

_say 'I love you' the same way I do today?"_

R.I.P Gin Ichimaru

"That was good guys" Kyoraku-sensei said.

"Thank you sensei" Shiro said.

"They where lip singing!" a boy in the crowd of students said.

"Who said that" Ichigo said as he was ready to beat the person up.

"I said it you go t a problem" a blue hair man said.

"No we don't have" Hitsugaya said as he and Shiro went back to set but Ichigo got into a fight with him Kyoraku had to brake them up which took about 10 minutes.

"Ok class, let's have another volunteer to come up" Kyoraku said as he sat down once again.

"What about hime-sama" a random girl said.

"Yea, we should let hime-sama go" another girl said but the bell rang once again and the students rushed out of class.

"Onii-san, what do you have next" Shiro said as he looks at his schedule as he waits for his brother to take his stuff out of his locker.

"Lunch" Toshiro said.

"Oi, nerd" a person from behind said.

"What" Toshiro said in a monotone voice as he turned around.

"Where's our homework" the blue haired man said.

"Here" Toshiro said as he takes out a stack of paper out of his locker.

"Good boy, now where's our money" another one said.

"I don't have it today" Toshiro said but as soon as that left his mouth somebody punched him which made him hit his locker and fall.

"You know our boss was looking forward for the money and he said you were going to bring the money but he's going to be disappointed to hear that you didn't" said a blue haired man.

"What are you guys doing" Shiro said as he bends down to see if his brother is ok.

"We're negotiating now stay out" a black haired man said as he steps forward.

"Negotiating my ass!" Shiro said as he gets up getting ready to beat them up (if he can).

"Shiro stay out of this" Toshiro said as he gets up.

"Hell no onii-san this is the last time were going to take this bullshit!" Shiro yelled at Toshiro.

"Hahahahaha, this little punk thinks he could beat us" the blue haired teen said.

"Who are you calling little" Shiro said.

"You" the blue haired man said.

"Why you" Shiro said.

"Here is the money" Toshiro said as he takes the money out of his pocket and gives it to them.

"Thanks for the service" the blue haired teen said as with that they left.

"Why did you give them it" Shiro said with a little annoyance in his voice.

"Because it will lead to unnecessary violence" Toshiro said.

"Tsk, I could of beaten them" Shiro said as he walks toward the library.

"Hn" Toshiro said as he walks after him. But stops and turns around to look around for anybody there so once he found nobody was there he turns around and walks after his brother. But what he didn't know was that somebody was watching them in the shadows.

"Momo-chan" Rangiku said.

"Yes Rangiku-san" Momo said as she turns to her friend.

"Why are we here" Rangiku said as he lays her head on table.

"Well I have to finish my science and history project" Momo said as she turns back to the book.

"Why don't you ask Hitsugaya to help you" Rangiku said.

"Because I don't want to depend on him anymore" Momo said with determination.

"Then what about Kira" Rangiku said.

"Maybe… I really don't know" Momo said.

"Speaking of the devil, here he comes" Rangiku said.

"Hey guys" Kira said with a small smile.

"Hey Kira" Momo and Rangiku said in union.

"What are you guys doing" Kira ask.

"Well I'm doing nothing while, Momo here is doing her project" Rangiku said.

"Do you need help with anything Hinamori-chan" Kira said in a sweat tone.

"N-n-no, b-but thank y-you" Momo said with a flush face.

"If it isn't Kira" an unfamiliar voice said.

"Ichimaru-sempei" Kira said as he turns around and found the silver haired teen.

"What are you doing here?" Rangiku said as she sets up.

"I'm here to tell you that there's going to be another new student coming later today" Gin said with his usual fox like smile.

"Really!" Rangiku yelled.

"That's right Ran-chan" Gin said.

"Who is he" Momo said a little interested.

"Well from what I heard, he has one of the two rarest dragons and he is super rich" Gin said.

"Well I might know who he is" Momo said.

"I better hurry up and tell everybody, bye guys" Rangiku said as she picks up her things and runs off.

"I better hurry too" Gin said as he left too.

"Anyway…if you need help ask me ok" Kira said.

"H-h-hai, Kira-kun" Momo said as her face goes red.

"See you then" Kira said as he too had left.

10 minutes passed and Momo had gotten up from where she sat and went to put the books she used back. And just as she heard a bunch of girls talked about this new mysteries guy that is coming.

"I heard that the new person is the famous Kusaka" a blond hair girl said.

"No way" another said in disbelief.

"Yup and I heard that he's coming at 11:30" the blonde said.

"Well is 11:25" the other girl said.

"Then lets hurry" the blond girl said.

And as those girl ran, Momo hurried up and packed her things and ran to the entrance too. Ponder about Kusaka and whys he's coming here.

**Author**- I hope you enjoyed, and next time big things will happen to both Hitsugaya's and Momo too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author**- I'm sorry if I updated it late, there were too many ideas popping up in my head and I started getting confused. Anyway I want to thank **ToshiMomo4EVA**, **Sireylithy**, **Reader-Favs**, **dragonfirenightfang**, **AznVKai**, **mysterious**, **Hyourinmaru10**.

Further dew I don't own Bleach Tito Kubo does, I also don't own Vocaloid, but I do own mine own characters.

* * *

><p>As Momo is running down the hall she sees a patch of white hair through the crowd of people that is going the opposite way. So she just went towards it but the crowd of people just pushed her back so she just waited until the crowd dissipates or wait to the person comes out the crowd. But before the crowd could decrease the pair of boys shoved their way out.<p>

"Oi Shiro, don't you think that's too loud" the older twin said and yet he got no responds.

"Hitsugaya-kun" Momo said as she walks towards them.

"Hm" Toshiro said as he turns around and looks at Momo.

"Aren't you going to the front" Momo said.

"Nope" Shiro said.

"Why not" Momo said as she turns toward Shiro.

"Not interested" he just flat out said.

"What about you Hitsugaya-kun" Momo asked.

"I have to watch after my brother because he likes to prank people" Toshiro said.

"Hell yea!" was all you hear before Shiro ran off.

"That boy" Toshiro said as he puts his hands in his pockets.

"Why don't you go after him" Momo said.

"Well first he's too fast and second he's very silent so he would sneak off without me knowing" Toshiro said as he turns around.

"What happens if he hurt himself" Momo said with a hint of worried in her voice.

"He could take care of himself now let's go to the front of the school" Toshiro said as he walks ahead.

"I thought you didn't want to go" Momo said as she runs after him.

"Shiro doesn't but I do" Toshiro said.

"Well then let go" Momo said with joy.

"Hn" was all you heard before he smirked at her childish act.

* * *

><p>"Kusaka-sama, are you ready?" a butler said.<p>

"Yes" Kusaka replied.

The car driver got out of his car and walk around the car to open his young master door. So once the car door opens, you could hear girl's screams of joy all the way in America. There he is the splendid Sojiro Kusaka, the one who captured almost all the girl's and woman's heart around the world. The one that all boys envy, hate and idolize. He stood there gallantly with his long black hair tied into a bun at the back and bangs hanging over the right side of his face. He has a black tux on that is entirely made of silk. His violet eye's scanning around for a particular person in the crowd but was shock to find her with his best friend…no ex-friend.

"KUSAKA-SAMA!" was those entire beast, no girls screeches.

"Hello minna" Kusaka said as he raise a hand and wave.

"Kyaaa" all the screamed.

He started walking in graceful and swift movement that put BAL lay dancers to shame. All the girls thought that he was walking towards them so they let one hand out and waited for his touch. But when they didn't fell nothing they open there eye's only to find him in front of Momo with one knee down.

"Hime-sama" was all you heard before he gentle took her hand and lay a gentle kiss on it, and when Momo felt the kiss she blushed crimson red. Toshiro was enraged but he didn't show it.

"O-o-ohayo K-k-kusaka-kun" Momo said as his lips left her hand.

"Ohayo Momo-hime" Kusaka said with a gentle smile that can deceive anyone.

"Kusaka" was all Toshiro said before him and Kusaka had a glaring contest.

But before he could break away from the chilling death glare, hot brown goo fell on him.

"HAHA! That's what you get Kusaka" one boy yelled and with that all the other boys started laughing.

"Who did this!" one fan girl yelled.

"Whoever did this is going to get it!" another fan girl said.

"Yea!" all the other girls said.

"Come back you little punk!" and unknown voice roared.

Suddenly the door open and you could see the youngest twin running for his life. All you could hear was a swish sound then a bang.

"Where'd he went" the blue haired man asked more of a demand.

"There" another said as he points toward Shiro. The position that they were in made almost all the girls get a mega-nose bleed (they still got a nose bleed though). Shiro is on top of Kusaka with his hair dangling down while Kusaka is strapped down (not literally but metaphorically).

"You bastard" Kusaka said as he pushes of Shiro.

"Who are you calling a bastard you pamper ass bitch" Shiro yelled.

"What you said" Kusaka said.

"You heard me you prick" Shiro yelled as he tried to get in Kusaka's face.

"That's no way of talking to Kusaka-sama" all the fan girls yelled.

"Ha, sama my ass his prick you calling Kusaka-sama is just a two-facing, cheap ass mother fucker" Shiro yelled.

"Well now, aren't you going to give our money back" the blue haired man said.

"Repay you my ass" was all Shiro said.

"Well then, I guess we have to do the hard way then" the blue haired man said.

"Grimmjow, here's your money" Toshiro said as he takes the money back from Shiro and give it to them.

"Tsk" was all Grimmjow said as he snatches the money away and walks off.

"Now…Shiro you better say you're sorry" Toshiro said to his younger brother with the 'you better or you're going to die' glare which always work against Shiro 'I don't want to' glare.

"Fine… I'm sorry you half ass prick" Shiro said as he whisper the last part.

"What was that Shiro" Kusaka said. Shiro just stared at his brother saying 'do I have to' telepathically.

"Do it or no food-" Shiro was about to say something but Toshiro cutted him off by saying "and no vocaloid"

"I'm sorry for calling you all that and pouring hot fudge on you!" Shiro said as he got down on his knees and hit his head on the floor.

"Apology no accepted" Kusaka said as he and his fan girls goes inside.

"You didn't need to go that far" Toshiro said as he sweet drops on his brother actions.

"B-b-but I had to" Shiro said as he is about to cry.

"Why" Toshiro said.

"Because tomorrow there going to be a Vocaloid concert" Shiro said with his head still down.

"You're lucky it's Friday and that we have a half a day today, now let's go back class is starting" Toshiro said as he helps his brother up.

"Hell no I'm leaving" Shiro said as he runs off of school grounds.

"Oi Shiro!" Toshiro yells.

"He's already gone" Momo said.

"Tsk, let's go" Toshiro said as he enters the school.

"Wait for me" Momo said as he run off.

* * *

><p><strong>Author<strong>- I was going to keep on writing but started to get confused on what to write next so I am going to stop here. I'm sorry *bows down really low*.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for being absent all this time, I had to do school and after I finished that I forgot about my story. But I'm going to continue it but I'm going to start over. What made me come back was my fateful readers and for that I'm continuing. I'm rewriting the story to change up the story a little, the story is going to be renamed **Magnetic**.


End file.
